ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Change residence
Change residence is available for both citizens and organizations. This changes the location the citizen or organization is currently in, allowing them to take part in battles, sell goods as local goods, participate in local events and use local facilities. Requirements To change residence you need a moving ticket in your inventory, which can be purchased in the Market place. Citizens also need a minimum of 10 Experience points (Experience level 3) to change residence. Changing residence When you click the "Change Residence" button on your profile page, you will see the screen to the right. It will display *the highest quality moving ticket in your inventory *if you do not have a moving ticket, the following message will appear: "You do not own a moving ticket. You can buy moving tickets from Marketplace." To choose a new location: *Select a country *Select a region *Click ''Move You are still able to move (even to other countries) if you own a company/newspaper (the company will remain at its original region, where it was founded). Restrictions Citizens cannot change country (they still can change region) if: * they are employees in a company, unless they resign -- "You have to resign from your current job first." * they are party members or party president, unless they resign -- ''"You must resign from your party first." * they are Members of Congress -- ''"You are a Member of Congress. You cannot leave your country during your mandate." * they are country president -- ''"You are a country president. You cannot leave your country during your mandate." * they have a pending Citizenship request - ''You have an active citizenship request in this country. You will have to cancel your request before moving. While in a war, citizens cannot move directly to a country the current country is at war with. They can still move there by going via a third country first -- "You cannot move in this country because it is involved in a war with your country." '''Note:War can make moving a bit difficult. For example, you live in Country A and want to move to Country B, but these nations are at war, preventing immigration. You will have to purchase two moving tickets and move to a third country that is not at war with either nation before moving to your intended destination. So in this scenario you would have to go from Country A to Country C to Country B.' Other information When moving: * you can automatically make transactions for the local currency of your new residential country * you will keep your accounts and inventory'(including your house, if you have one)' * you will use the highest quality level ticket in your inventory * your wellness will change depending on the quality of the ticket (see Moving Tickets). After you move, you will receive the following message: ''"You have successfully moved to (region),(country)." You will also be given a chance to apply citizenship of that country. See also * Region Category:Playing the Game